The traditional manner of providing content on receipts to assist merchants in improving their businesses is limited and ineffective. For example, a receipt for a payment transaction typically includes content (e.g., an advertisement and/or a coupon) that focuses on the products and/or services offered by that merchant, and nothing more. The content is often based on limited transaction information collected by one data source (e.g., the merchant's point-of-sale (POS) system). Moreover, the merchant has little control over what is being placed on the receipt, as third-party receipt services often generate the content on the merchant's behalf according to a standardized format. Accordingly, it is often difficult for merchants to cater to different customers and to improve their businesses under the traditional model.